


Prom

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Prom, Short, They also live in America or smth idk dude, he’s trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: “Hey, what color tie should I wear to prom?”Nagito paused, his hand halfway to the pantry. “Ah...what?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I rushed to put this out also kinda ignored that Japan doesn’t have prom  
> I guess they live in America or something

“Hey, what color tie should I wear to prom?”

Nagito paused, his hand halfway to the pantry. “Ah...what?”

Hinata’s reply made it sound like Nagito was strange for not understanding his question. “Well, we have to match if we’re going together, right? So what color—“

“Hinata-kun,” Nagito interrupted, a nervous smile on his face. “I’m honored that you chose to go to prom with me of all people, but I don’t remember you asking me to attend with you.”

The line was silent for a moment, and Nagito almost backtracked and answered Hinata’s question regardless, but then came a quiet whisper he probably wasn’t meant to hear.

“Fuck, I forgot to ask you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime,,,babe how do you forget,,,


End file.
